


The Long Wait (Or The One Where They Shouldn't Have Waited)

by AMagicalLadyLarkin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Chris, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMagicalLadyLarkin/pseuds/AMagicalLadyLarkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff decides to call in that favor. Chris more than returns it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Wait (Or The One Where They Shouldn't Have Waited)

Five dead bodies in as many days and John was stumped.

Even after Stiles and Scott (and the rest of the pack by default) had come clean about Beacon Hills and the…well, the beacon it was, John didn’t have a damn clue what was going on and where to start looking to solve this thing in the first place. And that meant he was about to call in that favor.

John pulled open the desk drawer and picked up the bottle of whiskey. It was expensive and old and absolutely his favorite, but he’d put the bottle aside when he’d learned the shit Stiles was getting into. As far as John was concerned, the bottle was the reason he’d missed the lying and the disappearing and the injuries in the first place.

 _John,_  
_Thanks for help you’ve given me. Call me and I’ll repay the favor someday._  
_Argent_

It was still weird to see the word ‘thanks’ in Christopher Argent’s handwriting, but given what John had done for the man, he figured it probably was deserved. Not that John thought helping shift a few curious deputies away from Allison’s death was something that deserved thanks. The man had been through hell and as far as John was concerned, it was only _right_ that he make sure the girl get to rest in peace. Accidental death? What accident?

Scrubbing a hand over his face, John searched for his phone one handed, then dialed the number he’d memorized and left the voicemail. “Argent, it’s Stilinski. John. Which, you can probably tell. Fuck. Okay. Listen, I need to call in that favor now I guess. Just come to the house or something when you get in. Or call me. I’m not exactly sure how you Hunters operate or whatever. Ugh…yeah. I’m going to…bye.”

John ended the call, then dropped the phone on the desk with a thud. “Oh fuck I sound like Stiles when he calls Peter. Dammit.”

He allowed himself a moment to wallow in pity that he was acting like a lovesick seventeen year old over a grown man four years his junior. He was fifty-one for christ's sake. And really, it wasn’t like Argent was a kid. The man was forty-seven and within a _perfectly_ respectable age range. And…and…it wasn’t like there was anything there, right? It had been one almost kiss. _Almost._ Like…a look. Not even a movement towards a kiss. Just a look, a look like Chris was about to lean in and kiss him out of gratitude.

“Fuck!” John shook his head and forced his mind back to the notes on the table.

~~~~~~

In reality, John should have known that a body count like he was facing would get the hunter’s attention, even before the Sheriff started calling. Also, maybe John needed to invest in an alarm system instead of just a locked door.

“What the hell, Argent!” He exclaimed, rubbing his rapidly swelling knee from where he’d smacked it on the desk, jerking in surprise of the man lurking in the shadows. He stared at the man standing in his home office. Damn Chris Argent for waking him with his creeping. “How the hell did you get in?”

“The back door is unlocked and you weren’t answering my knocks.” Chris said easily, hands resting in his pockets. “So I let myself in. As you can see.”

“Right, clearly.” John grumbled in return. He exhaled, eyes raking in the younger man for a brief moment. He looked good. Maybe a little grayer in his temples than when he’d left, but he didn’t look as rough as he had. The circles under his eyes were lighter. Perhaps Argent was starting to find some peace with the shit this town had brought him. “I guess you were already in town?”

“Yeah, got in last night. I figured I’d do a little looking around myself, see if you gave me that call finally. When I got the first reports, I had a feeling you’d be needing a little…assistance.”

Right. Of course Chris thought he was incompetent. John shrugged. “I don’t need you thinking that I can’t protect this town without you. I can. I just need a little guidance sometimes, Argent.”

Chris grinned as he stepped out of the shadows, coming around the desk with his usual swagger. He dropped a hand on the edge of the desk, then pushed the Sheriff back into the slot on the desk so he could hover over him, just to make the older man uncomfortable for a bit. “Oh, I think you can protect this town just fine. But yourself? I think you need some help with that sometimes.”

Okay. Whoa. John shoved his chair back, standing up to his full height despite the throbbing in his bruised knee so he could look down at Argent. “I can take care of myself just fine!” He argued, chest puffing out in defense of his masculinity.

“Mhm.” Chris hummed the word, straightening to his own full height. “Yes, yes you can. Stiles makes sure you eat healthy. Deputy Parrish tells him when you cheat.” Had Chris seriously forgotten how attractive the older man was? His voice dropped. “But there’s no one to look out for all that frustration, right?”

John blinked, deflating as he was boxed in by the younger man. “Excuse me?”

Chris ignored the question, leaning in to steal a kiss. There wasn’t anything soft and searching in the way Chris Argent kissed. He’d given up kisses like that a long time ago. No, now he kissed like a man with nothing left to lose. He grabbed John by the shirt, holding him in place as he eased back. “I thought you’d call a lot sooner, Stilinski. I even said thank you, and we both know I don’t exactly say thanks all that often.”

“No, thanks is not a word I’ve heard you say very much,” John agreed, mind still trying to process what the hell was happening.

“Then maybe I need to say it again until you get a hint, right?” Chris stole another rough kiss, enjoying how John’s lips bruised so easily when they kissed. It was good. Damn good. He forced himself to focus on something other than kisses though. “Get on the desk. And lose the pants. Where’s the lube?”

Oh. And that’s when John’s brain clicked into place. _I’ll figure out what’s happening in a little bit._ “Bottom drawer.” He yanked at his belt, getting his pants undone in record time. With a shove, John sent the papers on his desk flying as he sat down, shifting so his ass was easy to get to. “I’ll be confused about this later. And you’ll have some explaining to do, but fuck it.”

Chris found the lube easily, grinning. “Been thinking about me a lot down here? All by yourself?”

“Oh shut up and put your dick in me, Christopher. I’m too old for you to tease me, you asshole.” John huffed, reaching up to stroke his cock. He was harder than he could remember being in years, and was that precum already coating his tip? Damn Chris for being so perfect.

Also, damn him for that beautiful cock.

“Oh shit,” John gasped, hips jerking in surprise as he took in the sight of the younger man’s cock. Definitely a grower. Whoa. “Dammit, Argent, you couldn’t have thought of showing me that sooner?”

“Mmm, more fun like this,” Chris rasp as he squirted some lube on his fingers and promptly shoved two fingers into John, watching as the sheriff yelped, eyes fluttering. “I knew you liked it rough. What kind of sheriff would you be if you didn’t, right?”

“Shut up and fuck me. I can take it. I’m not exactly a virgin, you…you…” John huffed, reaching down to pull Chris’s fingers from his ass. “Slick your cock up and fuck me or I’m going to handcuff you to the chair and fuck you myself. Do you hear me, Argent?”

Chris laughed, stroking his cock as he listened to the threats. “Bossy bottom. How cute.”

“Christopher!”

“Oh fine,” Chris sighed, tone implying that he was so terribly put upon. He grabbed John by the shirt again, pulling him into a kiss as he lined up, thrusting in without care. And okay, yeah, he liked this game. John was tighter than he’d thought, but oh so perfect. He worked himself up to a near bruising rhythm, but his kisses softened, breathing harsh. “Fuck, you’re so perfect for me. Shouldn’t have waited.”

John clutched Chris’s shirt, panting into the kisses, lips sloppy as he held on for the ride. “Fucking cock’s so big, you asshole. Should have told me. Damn. Love it. Love it so much, you piece of shit.” John was so pissed that this hadn’t happened sooner. So pissed. And maybe later he’d make sure Chris knew just how pissed he was.

“Size queen,” Chris laughed. “Never would have guessed that.”

It was easy to tell that neither man was going to last very long, but Chris had a feeling round two would happen again shortly. And if he was lucky, he’d get to be under the Sheriff’s big, strong hands.

John bit out a huff, but really, he could tell he was about to come. It had been too long since he’d taken care of himself in the first place, and he should have cared that he was coming like a teenager. He groaned, head falling bad as he lost it, spurting in hot streams across his uniform, and yeah, that shouldn’t have pleased him like it did either.

Chris groaned, following John into release as the older man milked him, ass tightening around his cock so perfectly that Chris would have been rude not to fill up his long awaited lover. He dropped his forehead to John’s chest, a laugh bubbling up from his chest. “Shit, John, where have you been all my life?”

“Married,” John said, voice rough. “Same as you. But its okay, _sugar_ , you’ve got me now.”

Chris gave a thrust in retaliation, loving how John nearly keened at the sensation. “Dick.”

“Mmm, yes, you did put your dick in me. Such a good boy,” John grinned down at Chris as the younger man looked up at him with a scowl. “Now get it out of me before I start leaking your seed all over my case files.”

Laughing, Chris eased out of him, dropping down into the desk chair. John slipped from the desk, groaning at the burn in his limbs and the shock of pain in his ass. He’d taken care of himself a few times after Claudia’s death, but there was nothing like actually being fucked. He redressed, staring down at Chris. “Still going to make you explain this to me, but first, tell me what you know about these bodies?”

Chris was still riding the sex high and he said, “Huh? What? Oh. Yeah, it’s just a human. Nothing supernatural.”

John leveled him with a flat stare. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Chris said with a grin. “But it was a convenient excuse to punish you for not ever calling me.”

~~~~~~

And really, Chris should have known implying that John was getting punished for anything meant that he was going to be proven wrong.

And really, he was going to have to file that away for later.

Seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is my first fic ever, and it seemed appropriate for it to be John/Chris. 
> 
> Go easy on me, but I definitely want to hear from everyone! :)


End file.
